


there’s room in this bed for two

by aslanjades



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bedsharing, Jock Sing, M/M, Tutor Yut Lung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslanjades/pseuds/aslanjades
Summary: It was just sleeping. He was anexpertat sleeping. He’d been sleeping every day for sixteen years of his life.Just not next to the boy he positively, definitely, surely had feelings for.Yut Lung is staying over, and Sing is nervous.





	there’s room in this bed for two

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had the idea of Sing being a jock with Yut Lung as his tutor for a while now and I have some written for a fic, but I saw this tweet (https://twitter.com/andlancemcclain/status/1078447476829343745?s=21) and couldn’t pass it up. Let me know if you would want to see this extended into a fic, because this scene does fit into a narrative!

IT WAS LATE AT NIGHT—a quarter before three when Sing last checked the time. He was supposed to be sleeping and he knew it, as his body was giving him the signs when he got the phone call from Yut Lung asking to pick him up without no explanation for why he needed to be gotten so urgently. Sing’s eyelids were dropping while Yut Lung spoke on the other side of the line, voice groggy as he reminded him of the time despite already getting dressed. As much as Sing wanted to lay in bed and sleep like any normal person would and as many questions as he knew Shorter would have in the morning, he was needed by someone he cared about. So he sucked it up and drove across town. 

Now, Yut Lung was in his house and standing in the hallway as Sing fumbled with opening the doorknob and holding his car keys with the same hand, his other holding the school bag that he offered to carry for his guest.

Despite the way he curiously, almost judgmentally, looked around, It wasn’t as if Yut Lung hadn’t been there before; he _was_ Sing’s tutor, after all. But this time felt different, and not only because there weren’t any textbooks out. Sing could feel the vulnerability radiating off of Yut Lung, something he usually kept locked tight and hidden from the eyes of anyone who tried to seek it out. Also, they were going into Sing’s bedroom, a territory never before explored by the tutor. 

As soon as Sing managed to open the door and they walked into his bedroom, Yut Lung evidently noticed the strange mix of posters showcasing anime characters, framed inspirational quotes, and tickets to sporting events adorning the white walls. His arms crossed over his chest making him self-conscious, Sing kicked the pile of clothes previously strewn across the floor. They were thrown together in a feeble attempt to straighten up, but Sing now realized that it didn’t do much at all, even when he pushed them further into the corner. 

When Yut Lung turned to him, seemingly done with his assessment of his room, Sing’s eyes widened in realization.

Right. Yut Lung was a guest, so Sing was supposed to give him some guidance. He clearly wouldn’t make himself at home, and Sing couldn’t tell whether that was to be respectful or because he wanted to see how Sing would react.

“Uh . . . you can take the bed,” Sing offered as he set Yut Lung’s bag on his desk, clearing his throat afterwards. God, it felt like they hadn’t ever talked. He could feel the awkwardness sinking in, ready to smother them at any moment. And was it just him, or was it getting hot? He was sixteen, yet this was the first time there was a boy in his room. A boy that he _liked_ in his room.

Yut Lung, clearly half as bothered as him, shrugged his shoulders. Then quietly, perhaps the most quiet he’s ever been around Sing, he said, “Okay.”

As he moved towards the bed, he pulled his loose hair into a ponytail, and Sing turned his head. The situation wasn’t half as intimate as he thought, but he could feel his heart pounding. Thankfully, only the dim lamp on his desk was on and the glow of the outdoor lights through his translucent curtains wasn’t too bright. The light, or lack of it, hid the blush on his cheeks quite well. 

“Are you just going to stand there like it isn’t three in the morning?” Yut Lung asked, climbing beneath the comforter atop Sing’s bed. Sing snapped out of his thoughts, turned the lamp off, and turned towards the door. Before he could twist it, Yut Lung let out an exaggerated sigh. “Where are you going?”

“To the couch.”

“You can stay here, you know.”

He could _what_? 

He’d seen this plot in a dozen movies—the two friends would share a bed and wind up spooning in the morning. Was he really going to fall for this, knowing exactly where it was going? “Are you sure?”

“It’s your room, Sing.”

Gulping, Sing walked to the other side of the bed, giving himself a mental pep talk along the way. It was just sleeping. He was an _expert_ at sleeping. He’d been sleeping every day for sixteen years of his life.

Just not next to the boy he positively, definitely, surely had feelings for.

Taking a deep breath, he fluffed the unoccupied pillow on the bed a bit, then pulled back the comforter. Yut Lung turned to face him, and Sing felt his heart rate increase by a million. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight. 

After Sing blinked a few times, forcing himself to stop being mesmerized by Yut Lung’s dark and dazzling eyes, he realized that the other boy’s eyebrows were knitted together.

Yut Lung sat up. “What are you doing? I meant you could stay on the floor.”

Oh, God. Even with his back to the window, Sing was sure the older boy could see his eyes double in size. As confidently as he could, he shrugged and said, “I know. I just wanted to make sure you were comfy.”

He grabbed the pillow Yut Lung was just laying on and fluffed it before laying it against the headboard again. He then went for the comforter, but Yut Lung placed a hand atop his. Sing felt a shock go up his spine. 

“You don’t need to tuck me in, Sing.”

“Right.” He stepped back, an almost unbearable heat in his face, and took a pillow from his bed. Not even bothering to grab a blanket, he laid on the floor, still in the sweatshirt and sweatpants he threw on when Yut Lung called him.

After situating himself, voice near a squeak, Sing uttered, “Goodnight.”

In response, Yut Lung laughed. The boy who got into his car in near hysterics less than half an hour ago _laughed_ , and it was soft and smooth and lovely. “Goodnight.”

Sing sighed. _It would be a good night if his heart could calm down._


End file.
